Orion
Contacts & Structure Contact Information Orion is contactable on their forum here (link defunct). Many Orion members choose to meet in #orion on the irc.coldfront.net IRC servers. The channel is open to any and all diplomats from all alliances. Government Structure The government structure of Orion is one built for speed of decision making, however it also attempts a pioneering stance on its structure. Each position will normally hold two members of the government at equal rank, including the leadership. The allows for equal accountability, as well as a self-maintained "checks & balance" system. This government would not be possible without efficient communication, and implicit trust of each member. The different position levels and their descriptions can be found in the Orion Charter. Please see this for any questions you may have. History bk-Hawk Coalition Chancellorship Orion was founded on August 27, 2008, and is a coagulation of both ISSF and CMEA alliances. It was lead by chancellors bk and Hawk from ISSF and CMEA respectively. Membership Peaked around 140 members and it passed 2 million nation strength quickly. The alliance was relatively uneventful during this time. However, in Late November several of its key founding members, including Chancellor Hawk, left the alliance. This meant the end of the Coalition Chancellorship. bk Chancellorship Orion continued its peaceful growth over the following months. In late January, Orion suffered another membership loss. This time, Yawoo and Minister of Defence Aisrep. Karma War With the Karma War breaking out Orion issued it's declaration of war on NPO, as Orion was a LEO member also tied to RoK putting them firmly in the Karma coalition. NPO already under heavy attack was a pretty easy fight for those in Orion early on with most of the government just waiting their counter. The next night Invicta declared war on Orion in defense of NPO, Invicta was more than a match for Orion who was already fighting NPO, in addition Invicta was more top heavy. The first night of the counter exposed lack of preparation by the common members of Orion for this war while they awaited reinforcements. The next night Orion's buddies in TAB and TCB issued a joint declaration of war on Invicta providing much needed back up while the more prepared of Orion's members quickly moved aid out to through the alliance, several other alliances in the next few days would also pile on to Invicta but the damage had been done. After a week of warfare Invicta had been hit hard but so had Orion who was under prepared for the war. A mutual peace was negotiated, removing both Invicta and Orion from the war, neither in a position to inflict further damage. Post-War reorganization The war had exposed massive weaknesses in the alliance, that over late spring and the summer would lead to a reorganization as the alliance attempted to shed its paper NS and become a more regulated alliance, bk would step down and Michael Malone would take his place at the head of the alliance, while majorwontons became head of finance and Darth Blitzer eventual head of Foreign Affairs; slowly a plan was put into place to shed some members, make warchest demands, and work hard to increase tech to infra ratios. Ending Sadly, it was not meant to be. Orion from top to bottom was just far too inactive and eventually Malone just didn't have time to run the alliance; the forums disappeared and the alliance officially disbanded in October. Most of its members were directed to go and join iFOK. Legislation Internal Affairs The Internal Affairs of the Orion alliance are headed by multiple Ministers specializing in different areas. The ministers handle department of the state, trade & finance, and recruitment. Charter At the establishment of the Orion alliance the Chancellors agreed upon a charter that suited all needs and still allowed for the speed and flexibility that the government structure was built for. Recruitment Orion is currently is operating an open recruitment status. Applications can be made at the official Orion Forums. Though recruitment is currently open, membership is not guaranteed. Members must submit an application for the government of Orion to approve. Current Officials Orion Newsletter Orion Secretary of State, Carlus, publishes a weekly newsletter for Orion members and contributes to the Orange Unity Newsletter. Foreign Affairs The duties of the Foreign Affairs department are to build and maintain relationships with the rest of "Planet Bob". Orion members may apply to become a diplomat, once approved they can request or will be assigned to an alliance. Their duties are to be a focal contact point for that alliance, enhancing inter-alliance communication. Foreign Affairs is also responsible for the creation, maintenance, and review of all Orion treaties, however it is not the sole responsibility of the Foreign Affairs department to approve those treaties. Diplomats and Embassies Alliances wishing to create an embassy with the Orion need to visit the Orion Forums and request a mask & embassy. Alliances wishing to have an Orion diplomat assigned to their alliance may also make requests there. Any alliances wishing to file a complaint against a diplomat that was assigned to them, please contact the Minister of Foreign Affairs Treaties Category:Orion Category:Orange team